


HC: Mr. Blonde on Christmas

by littlemissvincentvega



Series: Reservoir Thots [53]
Category: Pulp Fiction (1994), Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22018567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissvincentvega/pseuds/littlemissvincentvega
Summary: 'Hey Beautiful!! Will you please do a headcanon with Mr. Blonde on Christmas. You know just some fluffy/romantic shit 🖤🖤🖤' from anon on tumblr! thank you babe
Relationships: Mr. Blonde (Reservoir Dogs)/You, Vic Vega/You
Series: Reservoir Thots [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1315502
Kudos: 20





	HC: Mr. Blonde on Christmas

hello gorgeous!! YES YES I LOVE THAT so let’s say it’s just the two of you at christmas. yall have a good lie in and some cosy, romantic morning sex and then a lazy makeout sesh. maybe you’ll fall back asleep for a while, maybe not, but when you guys finally get up you change into some warm PJs and cook up a big plate of pancakes to share!!!!! vic likes lots of maple syrup on his

the day just kind of consists of watching whatever christmas movies are on TV, sharing cigarettes and attempting to make a yummy christmas dinner (he’s actually not bad at cooking unlike his dopey brother). it doesn’t end up looking the most appetising but it tastes pretty good

at some point in the evening when you’re lazing about watching TV, he just kind of looks at you and says in his raspy voice: _“y’know, i– i been meanin’ to tell ya… y’know, how much you mean to me. you’re, uh, a real angel, y’know that, doll? i just wanted you to know i, uh… love you a lot”_

it’s just an all-round cosy day where nothing else matters :):):):):)


End file.
